What Was Demyx Thinking?
by PipBernadotte13
Summary: After a rough patch in Zexion and Demyx's relationship. Demyx thinks that having Axel as a new sexual partner may help smooth things out. One-Shot. rated M for violence and sexual content


_ Zexion had no idea how he had become entwined with Axel on his bed , but he wasn't rejecting Axel all the same. As the Flurry held him tighter he found himself succumbing more and more to the inevitable heated attraction between them and the growing hardness that both were feeling hit their more intimate areas. _

_ Why was Axel here? Having sex with Zexion? And moreover why was he enjoying it?_

_ "A-Axel...nnnngggg", Zexion moaned out his arousal rubbing up against that of Axel's stomach as the fiery redhead plunged into him in a seemingly endless rhythm._

_ "That's right Zexy. Say my name." Axel taunted over the schemer, knowing all to well how much it was paining Zexion to hold back._

_ "Axel...nnngggg...please", Zexion begged nearing his climax._

_ "Please what Zexy?" Axel panted, also coming close to his release._

"_AXEL!" at that moment Zexion's vision filled with glowing orbs of white as he released his seed between them and screamed out Axel's name. _

Zexion's eyes shot open. "What the fuck was that?" he muttered, only...it came out more like "Ta'fuckwas'sat?" The light from the window made him blink blearily before choosing to close his eyes again.

There was a short yawn behind him, and an arm falling over-it wrapped itself around his waist and dragged him just a bit closer. A moment later he felt hot breathing on his neck, along with the light grazing of teeth.

"Demyx," Zexion sleep-moaned a small smile creeping over his normally serious features as he felt the arm entwined around his waist tighten.

Zexion turned his body, eyes still closed, and leaned in to kiss his lover. Their lips locked, tongues mingled-and holy crap Demyx does _not_ taste like cinnamon!

Zexion's eyes shot open, coming face to face-and lips to lips-with acid green eyes and a crown of fiery red spikes. The schemer rapidly scooted back fast enough that he fell off the edge of the bed before Axel could say anything.

Zexion landed on the floor flailing widely under the blanket that landed on top of him with a series of possible reasons for the atrocity that had greeted him.

"Vexen poisoned the soup and now I'm hallucinating. Or, That health potion from the last mission was expired. Maybe I projected my dream as an illusion on myself again?"

"So I was in your dreams, short stack?" Axel asked, leering his way over the edge of the mattress.

"Oh crap. It's real. Wait...why am I naked?" The blankets shuddered visibly.

There was a pause, then, continuing, he directed his question at Axel, "Why. Am. I. Naked?"

"Well, that'd be a question for Demyx to answer." Axel said, cat-like grin plastered on his face-though Zexion couldn't see it. He _was_ under the blankets, still trying to cover his nudity and all.

"Where is he?"

"On a mission, where else?" Axel said, as if there was no other place he could be.

"Then why are you here? Naked? And, why am I here? Naked?" The blankets shuddered again, as he finally freed his head from the blanket burrito.

"It is your room you know."

Zexion sat up, and looked around- sure enough there were his bookshelves, his desk, and his lexicon. On the nightstand. With...a bottle of lube sitting innocently atop it.

Zexion stared blankly at it for a few seconds before, "What...happened last night?"

"I would've thought it would be _obvious_ by this point," Axel said, eyes wandering over to the bottle of lube pointedly and raising one eyebrow in the direction of the schemer-who still sat in front of him naked.

"Then why in the name of Kingdom Hearts are you still here!"

"Because Demyx was our go between last night and I wanted you to myself, Zexy," Axel purred moving within arms reach of the younger man on the floor. Axel gently grazed his fingertips down over Zexion's cheek and used a single finger to lead his face closer.

Zexion's breath caught in his throat from the extreme closeness he was allowing Axel to pull him into. Merely a whisper away at this point, Zexion didn't know whether to pull away from him and run or kiss him .

"And now I have you to myself, Zexy," Axel whispered closing the space between their lips.

Zexion's eyes grew wide, and his body froze, unable to understand what was going on. Let alone how to handle it.

Zexion hadn't realized he was gaping until Axel's tongue intruded into his mouth without so much as a warning. Zexion tried to move away but Axel was holding him in an iron grip. For someone who looked anorexic he sure was strong.

Zexion broke away from Axel's mouth long enough to spit out a few words, "Axel, stop. Stop Axel!" The flurry didn't seem to hear his pleading. Axel dragged Zexion onto the bed and sat on his hips while pinning him by the wrists.

Axel's breath wafted over Zexion's face, smelling strongly of cinnamon and morning breath. Zexion tried to pull his waist from under Axel's but found himself utterly immobilized.

"Demyx did say you were feisty, but he didn't tell me you would be this submissive," Axel whispered huskily to Zexion, Grazing his teeth across the smaller man's earlobe.

Zexion was whimpering at this point, realizing that escape was out of the question. He would have to beg his way out. "Axel, please. Don't do this. I'll give you anything you want. Nudes of Larxene. Superior's files. Roxas! Just leave me alone."

"Unfortunately for you Zexy, I'm not interested in any of those things. I only want this," Axel pressed his hips down hard on the schemer and rocked back and forth, locking their lips forcefully.

_HELP! HELP!_ _Someone help me please! This isn't what I want! _

A silent tear rolled down Zexion's face as he came to terms with what was inevitably going to happen if someone didn't come. Eyes closed tight and sense of hearing muffled by the sounds of Zexion's inner mind screaming, he hadn't heard the door open.

"Axel I heard yelling. Is everything o-" Roxas had poked his head in the door at this point, "AXEL! What the hell are you doing?" He had finally seen the compromising position the two were in. "Zexion are you o.k? Zexion! Oh heartless!" Zexion wasn't responding and his eyes weren't opening, Roxas feared he may have fainted.

"ROXAS! Get out! You have no right to be in here," Axel barked at Roxas smoke rising from where Axel's hands were still pinning Zexion's wrist's.

"AAAHHHH!" Zexion was suddenly jerked back to consciousness by the tingling sensation on his wrists that had grown into an agonizing slow burn.

Roxas ran forward and tried to move Axel's hands off Zexion. "Axel let go, you're hurting him. Stop!"

Zexion was writhing, screaming out in agony. He had to do something fast or he was going to die. He focused with all his power on an illusion that would have Axel terrified.

Axel's vision was suddenly blurred as wetness engulfed his body. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't talk, he could only try to swim upward out of the water. There wasn't a surface, not one he could see at least, and he was running out of air. He slowly blacked out and felt his body fall back down through the water.

Axel had let go minutes earlier. Now passed out on the floor, drenched in sweat. Zexion didn't feel himself being carried away or being placed in a bright room. But when he woke up he was in the hospital wing of the castle. Demyx to his right and Vexen checking his I.V. On his left.

"Zexion are you awake? Oh god Zexy I'm so sorry I- I- I'm so sorry..I didn't know he would hurt you...I- I- I wish I had been there to stop him. I'm so stupid." Demyx said, tears streaming down his face without break.

Demyx had been called out of a mission in Atlantica yesterday with word that Zexion was injured. When he had gotten to the hospital Roxas filled him in on what he knew, but assured the Nocturne that Zexion was fine aside from a couple of severe burns across his wrists. Vexen told him that when Zexion woke up they would find out the whole story. Which is what Zexion was doing.

"And then I woke up here," Zexion finished realizing how close to death he had actually come.

It was silent for a long time before Vexen broke the silence, "I'll go file the incident report. Superior is going to be very displeased with this." With that Vexen calmly sauntered out of the room leaving an exhausted Zexion and a shocked Demyx alone.

"Where is he then?"

"Who?" Demyx said slightly dazed, after being overrun with emotions.

"A- Axel. Where is he? Is he still here?" Zexion whispered. The thought of an infuriated Axel hunting him down with the direct intention to burn him alive sending shivers down his spine.

"No, Saix dragged him into a fireproof underground room in the castle. VII said he was even gonna stay down there to make sure he didn't get out." Demyx smiled, finally being able to give some good news to his boyfriend.

Zexion didn't say anything. He just let that sink in, at least Axel wouldn't kill him today.

"Don't worry. Superior said from now on you are to go on all missions with me and Axel is prohibited from coming anywhere near my room or your room. Axel can't hurt you if he can't use fire." Demyx summoned a ball of water to transform into a butterfly and land on Zexion's forearm.

Zexion smiled. He didn't necessarily feel _out of the woods, _but he did feel safer and content knowing that his Melodious Nocturne would watch over him.


End file.
